Anderson
by SanAngle
Summary: ..ku zdumieniu wszystkich twierdzi, że Sherlock żyje, hoduje brodę i traci żonę. Czyli wszystko na opak. Inspirowane trailerem do 3 sezonu Sherlocka i Many Happy Returns.


Anderson nigdy nie uwierzył, że Sherlock popełnił samobójstwo. Nie ten Sherlock, którego widział przy każdej sprawie, nie on. Nie ten Sherlock, który zawsze się wymądrzał i zawsze wiedział lepiej. No, dobra w większości przypadków wiedział lepiej. No, dobrze zawsze wiedział lepiej. Ale ten przemądrzały, nieznośny, socjopatyczny Sherlock, by się nie zabił. Nie tak dokonałby żywota. Przecież nigdy mu nie zależało na opinii innych ludzi oprócz tego, by ich wkurzać, wnerwiać i śmiać się z ich głupoty i jednoczesnego podziwu dla jego pracy. Gdyby.. gdyby rzeczywiście wszystko wymyślił, nie postanowiłby z rozpaczy skoczyć, na dodatek wcześniej się do wszystkiego przyznając. Nie, Anderson był pewien, że tamten zaszyłby się gdzieś, powiedzmy w Indiach i rozpoczął wszystko od nowa, nawet jeśli tamte sprawy, jego geniusz, i te ofiary byłyby zmyślone dla radości Sherlocka.

W sumie Anderson nie wiedział dlaczego nagle tak zainteresował się Sherlockiem. Zawsze był przez niego poniżany, wyszydzany, gdy tylko zdarzała się okazja – a taka była często. Detektyw zdradzał wszystkie sekrety, które policjant próbował zataić przed współpracownikami, rodziną, znajomymi. I zawsze musiał mieć ostatnie słowo. A jednak.. A jednak coś sprawiło, że Anderson postanowił przyjrzeć się bliżej samobójstwu Sherlocka.

Spędził kilka bezsennych nocy, wsłuchując się w oddech żony lub Sally – w zależności, u której był – rozmyślając nad tym, dlaczego i po co. Bo nie wierzył, by Sherlock się zabił. I w końcu na dzień przed pogrzebem wiedział. Wiedział na pewno, że Sherlock przeżył upadek. Nie wiedział jak, ale tak było. Bo musiał. Bo to wszystko było tylko dobrze zorganizowanym przedstawieniem dla Johna. By John uwierzył.

Próbował powiedzieć i uświadomić to przełożonemu. Spotkał się jednak z niezrozumieniem i ignorancją. Nikt nie chciał uwierzyć w to, co oczywiste. I zakazano mu się wtrącać, rozgrzebywać.

Nie rozumiał tego. Chociaż w Scotland Yardzie atmosfera była napięta. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, jakie objąć stanowisko względem Sherlocka. Czy pójść na jego pogrzeb, czy też zignorować fakt istnienia Holmesa i tym samym dać do zrozumienia, że przyjęcie pomocy Sherlocka było złą i nieprzemyślaną decyzją. Wszystko zależało od Mycrofta, starszego z Holmes'ów, zimnego jak ryba i posiadającego rozległą sieć kontaktów. To on miał zdecydować, to na podstawie jego opinii szef miał zdecydować, czy wysłać delegację na pogrzeb wnerwiającego Sherlocka.

W końcu zapadła decyzja. Na pogrzeb mieli pójść. W międzyczasie Lestrade miał szybką dyscyplinarkę i degradację na miejsce Andersona, a ten zajął miejsce Grega. Nie czuł się z tym dobrze, zwłaszcza, że Lestrade nie wydał Sherlocka z prostej sympatii dla socjopatycznego detektywa. A Anderson był tym, który chciał załatwić to jak najszybciej, by uniknąć większych problemów.

A teraz… Patrząc na nagrobek Sherlocka i na zebranych wokół niego przyjaciół, zastanawiał się, jak socjopata przeżyje to odwrócenie się od niego najbliższych. Pewnie wcale zważywszy na jego podejście do ludzi. Lestrade przyszedł jedynie na chwilę, by zostawić prostą wiązankę na grobie, a później odszedł jak najszybciej. Odwrócił się. Nie uwierzył w niewinność Sherlocka, cisnęło się Andersonowi w myślach. Choć.. może po prostu postawił na niego wszystko, a teraz nie mógł uwierzyć w śmierć? Z kolei Johna nie było i to dotknęło Andersona. On był, niedawno nawrócony, wierzący w detektywa, a doktor? Ze wszystkich ludzi, których znał policjant, John wydawał mu się osobą, która będzie broniła Sherlocka własną piersią niezależnie od tego, o co był oskarżony. A tymczasem.. Czyżby i on się odwrócił?

Była za to Molly, którą widział kilka razy w życiu. Była pani Hudson, gosposia Sherlocka, cały czas dmuchająca w chusteczkę. Był też Mycroft zachowujący się podczas pogrzebu, jak przystało na ważnego polityka i jego asystentka, która całą ceremonię, spędziła wpatrując się w ekran swojego blackberry.

A ceremonia. Była skromna. Bardzo. W porównaniu z tym szałem wokół Sherlocka przed i po jego oczernieniu, spodziewał się czegoś innego. Tłumu dziennikarzy pstrykających z zapałem i próbujących brać na spytki uczestników pogrzebu. Choć.. tłum był. Przed cmentarzem stali jeden obok drugiego trzymając w rękach slogany z napisami „I believe in Sherlock". To zdumiało, lecz jednocześnie poruszyło serce Andersona. Zdziwiło go też to, że Mycroft powiedział coś tylko do swojego telefonu i już po chwili policjanci zabierali opierający się tłum. Dlaczego starszy Holmes nie chciał, by ktokolwiek wierzył w Sherlocka? W jego niewinność? Dlaczego z góry go skreślił?

Zaczął działać. Przeanalizował wszystkie sprawy, które rozwiązał Sherlock, tysiące razy czytał jego stronę i zupełnie stracił głowę. Te miesiące spędzone na żmudnej pracy, na przekopywaniu papierków i archiwum w taki sposób, by nikt się nie dowiedział o jego fascynacji, były trudne. Zwłaszcza, że praktycznie wszystko, co dotyczyło Sherlocka zostało utajnione. Ale on, uparcie szedł dalej.

Właśnie wtedy Sally zostawiła go. Nie przejął się tym, jak również, gdy miesiąc później żona wręczyła mu papiery rozwodowe. Wtedy liczyło się tylko rozwiązanie zagadki, udowodnienie wszystkim, że Sherlock to geniusz, że jest niewinny i żyje gdzieś tam w świecie.

I dokładnie w tym czasie odkrył fanów. Fanów Sherlocka, dokładnie tych, którzy stali przed cmentarzem z kartkami i obwieszczeniami, że ich bohater żyje, że wierzą w niego. Spotkał ich raz, później drugi, a trzy miesiące później, już rozwiedziony, był ich królem. Najwyraźniej podziwiali go za to, że pracował z nim, że widywał go często i nie zraził ich fakt, że przez dłuższy czas w niego nie wierzył.

Postanowili pokazać światu, że wierzą, samodzielnie oczyszczając dobre imię ich idola. A Anderson im pomagał. Mimo że uważał graffiti za wandalizm, to w tych hasłach „Moriarty is real", „I believe in Sherlock" czy różnorakich rysunkach, nie widział nic chuligańskiego. I tak prowadził dwa życia. W nocy rozwieszając afisze, malując po ścianach, drukując ulotki czy prowadząc z innymi fanami długie rozmowy, jak Sherlock przeżył skok i w dzień, gdy chodził do pracy i udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Odkrył, że siatka fanowska jest rozciągnięta po całym świecie. Był zdumiony ilu ludzi wierzy w tego detektywa, wnerwiającego i wkurzającego wszystkich dookoła. Właśnie dzięki wymianie informacji, znajdywał kolejne dowody na to, że ich idol żyje i ma się dobrze rozwiązując kolejne zagadki.

Przez pewien czas wahał się czy nie zaprosić na jedno z zebrań Johna, ale stwierdził, że nie warto. Po pierwsze John nie uwierzyłby jemu, osobie, którą Sherlock miał za idiotę, po drugie – przecież John nie wierzył w Sherlocka – myślał, przypominając sobie pogrzeb.

Był pewny, że nikt nie wie, do czasu, gdy został wezwany na dywanik szefa. W kilku dobitnych słowach dowiedział się, że tamten nie życzy sobie roztrząsania tej sprawy, która postawiła ich posterunek w złym świetle. Następnie wyrażając głęboki żal, stwierdził, że skoro do niego, Andersona to nie dociera, to musi sobie poszukać nowej pracy. Anderson zgadywał nawet, że pewnie szef dałby się przebłagać, gdyby w tamtej chwili nie postanowił oświecić go, przedstawiając mu wszystkie informacje na temat Sherlocka i utwierdzając tym samym rozmówcę w przekonaniu, że ma do czynienia ze świrem.

Mógł już pakować manatki.

Kilka tygodni później miał spotkać się z Lestrade'm, który z powrotem wrócił na swoją ciepłą posadkę. Greg błagał go, prosił, by poszedł i przeprosił, próbował przekonać Andersona, by zaprzestał fantazji i zszedł na ziemię. I wtedy były policjant spróbował go przekonać. Przedstawił mu 3 sprawy, w które najłatwiej było uwierzyć, omijając wykrycie sprawcy zamachu w Rosji dzięki kolorowi dywanu, gdyż była to informacja niepotwierdzona. Na mapie wskazał drogę jaką Sherlock przebył, lecz w odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie, że całkiem zwariował, że on, Lestrade porozmawia z kierownictwem, bo może coś jeszcze da się załatwić. I obejrzał bliskie spotkanie głowy Lestrade'a ze stołem, jako wyraz dezaprobaty dla podwładnego.

Lecz Anderson wiedział. Wiedział, obserwując mapę, z której jasno wynikało, że Sherlock wraca.

Następne dni spędzili koczując w jego mieszkaniu. Cały czas czekając na wiadomość – Sherlock żyje. I gdy w końcu ją dostali, Anderson był w siódmym niebie, choć cały czas nie wiedział, czy kochać detektywa czy go nienawidzić. Przede wszystkim – Sherlock żył.

Anderson nigdy nie uwierzył, że Sherlock popełnił samobójstwo. Nigdy.


End file.
